In semiconductor devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistors (MOSFETs), built-in diodes can be used as reflux diodes. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a method for using Schottky harrier diodes (SBDs) as reflux diodes that are built in unit cells of MOSFETs.